Double Trouble
by x-Miyako-x
Summary: All little elflings have to learn about the birds and the bees sometime.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Double Trouble**

It was a nice sunny day outside and Elladan and Elrohir had just been informed by their father that their lessons were cancelled for the day. Erestor had the day off to welcome Glorfindel home from a rather long time away in Lothlórien. Not quite caring why, only excited to be able to spend the day outside, they bounded out of their father's office, quickly making their way to their own rooms to change. They grabbed the ball their mother had given them on their begetting day not long ago.

"Come on, 'Dan," Elrohir said, standing by the door with the ball, quickly losing the patience to wait for his twin.

"But brother," Elladan slowly came out of their room and into the common room they shared with their parents, where Elrohir waited, "I'm stuck."

Hearing his brother chuckle, Elladan pouted, although Elrohir couldn't see it, "Don't laugh brother, it's you who was rushing me in the first place. I just wanted to be quick and I didn't notice one of the clasps was still closed and now I'm stuck."

Elladan made quite a sight with his arms stuck in the air and his shirt tangled around his shoulders, covering his face.

"Oh 'Dan," Elrohir untied Elladan's shirt and helped him finish putting it on. "Are you ready now?"

"Mm…" Elladan looked around the room for a moment to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything, "Yeah, let's go."

The boys sat on the small bench by the door putting on their shoes. "I wonder if the others will want to play with us," Elladan whispered excitedly.

"I don't know," Elrohir mumbled, "Can't we play just the two of us?"

"We can't play much with only you and me, 'Roh."

"Mm, I guess," finished with his shoes, the younger twin took up the ball once again in one hand and his brother's hand in the other.

"Let's go," Elladan ran ahead and pulled Elrohir behind him.

They ran down the halls, knocking into many of the people present, shouting 'sorry' at each of them before coming to a stop in the large field behind the Last Homely House where the children often went to play.

"Hey," Elladan grinned upon arriving and seeing some of the other boys their age, showing off the ball he and Elrohir had brought.

The other boys immediately ran over and started forming teams. They played for the better part of the day and when Elladan offered to go and get water they all smiled and nodded. Once he was out of sight the boys turned toward Elrohir who seemed to curl in on himself under their gaze.

"What're you d-doing?" He stuttered when they approached him.

"I'm looking – trying to figure out what the hell it is about you that makes you so damn special," one boy said.

"I mean, you'll never be a good warrior if you can't play ball."

"You're not even any good with drills from what I've seen."

"He probably couldn't even make it as a healer!"

"Or a scholar. Then again he does always seem to have his nose in a book."

"Like that counsellor, Erestor…"

"My _ada _says he's just a tease. That he bats his lashes and sways his hips to get your attention and then he pretends that he's completely oblivious and says he doesn't want it."

"Don't talk about Erestor like that!" Elrohir shouted. He took a daring step forward but realized his mistake a moment to late as his head snapped to the side when one of the boys backhanded him.

"You think you're so great because you're the lord Elrond's son, don't you?" Elrohir stepped back and shook his head. "Don't worry; I won't treat you different than anyone else who would talk to me like that." The boy raised his hand to strike him again but Elladan interrupted him.

"What's going on here?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir ran to his brother, buried his face in his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"We were just showing him how to defend himself," came one reply.

"C'mon Elladan, he's your brother, you should know best how he is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elladan stepped forward and threw the pitcher of water at the boys' faces. "I'll have you know I love my brother very much," he reached down and picked up the ball at the boys' feet. "Come on 'Roh. We should go and get some more water. It looks like we ran out."

"Why you –"

"Don't you even _think_ of hitting me," with that Elladan took his twin's hand and led him to a small, secluded corner by the house.

He sat on the ground and pulled Elrohir to him once again, setting the ball and pitcher aside.

"What happened 'Roh?" he asked.

Elrohir sniffled before answering, "They said I was no good at being a warrior. And that I would make an even worse healer. Then they made fun of Erestor. And – and then," his voice dropped to a whisper, "he hit me," He touched his cheek which was slowly forming a large bruise.

Elladan was seeing red, "I should go back there and show them not to mess with my little brother."

"No 'Dan," Elrohir suddenly shouted, then continued in a lower voice, "they'll hurt you too!"

"Then I'll tell _ada_, and Glorfindel, and Erestor. What did they say about Erestor, 'Roh?"

"Bad things. Dûrion said that Erestor lef on his _ada_, but Erestor wouldn't do that! The way they talked about him, like he's some kind of – of –" Elrohir sniffled once more, unable to say the words.

"Come, we should get inside. Linda said she has a whole bunch of strawberries set aside for us," Elladan took Elrohir's hand once again and helped him up.

Elladan took the pitcher and Elrohir took the ball and hugged it to his chest. They took the garden path back to the house, admiring the beautiful flowers that now grew there thanks to their mother's hard work.

Elrohir stopped suddenly, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I heard a –" a soft groaning came from a hidden corner, "There it is again!"

"What do you think it is?"

"Do you think it's _ada_?" Elrohir gasped. "He could be hurt!" He took off toward the noise.

"But, _ada_ has to work today…" Elladan slowly followed his brother wondering who else would be in the private family garden. Only a few people were allowed here. Not including himself and his brother, there was Arwen, _ada_, _nana_, their grandparents when they visited, and…

Glorfindel and Erestor! Elladan bumped into Elrohir who stood frozen in front of him, and had dropped his ball in shock. It was them. Erestor was lying down on the bench, legs wrapped around Glorfindel's waist, who had a hand buried in Erestor's hair in return, moaning and groaning and whispering, "Erestor _meleth nin_…"

Elrohir gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, but couldn't look away. Elladan covered his brother's eyes but couldn't find it in himself to look away either.

Elrohir pulled Elladan's hand away from his eyes and whispered, "What are they doing 'Dan?"

"I don't know 'Roh," Elladan hugged his brother close, "I don't know."

"He's hurting him!" Elrohir said, taking a few steps forward before being stopped by Elladan.

"No, wait," Elladan pulled him back, "We're not strong enough to fight Glorfindel. We should get _ada_."

With that, the boys ran back toward the house, straight to their _ada_'s office.

"_Ada, ada!_"

"Glorfindel –"

"And Erestor –"

"In the garden –"

"He was hurting –"

"Making sounds –"

"You have to go –"

"Quickly –"

"Boys, boys, calm down. What is happening?"

"Glorfindel and Erestor, they were in the garden," Elladan started.

"Glorfindel was hurting Erestor _ada_!" Elrohir continued, grasping his father's sleeve.

"You have to help him _ada_!" they finished together.

"Alright my sons, how about you go to your room and freshen up," he said, taking in their clothes stained with dirt and grass from their games outside, "I will go see Glorfindel and make sure he is punished accordingly."

The boys left their father's office mumbling and dragging their feet. They had both been hoping to see them fight. Elladan held the door open for his brother, then closed it quietly behind them. The twins then headed for their room, by this time having completely forgotten about the incident with the other boys earlier that day.

Erestor sat up and adjusted his robes, sighing, "We should really do that more often."

Glorfindel smirked and looked at his lover, "You have only to ask _melethron_."

His jest was only met with silence. He stood behind his love, holding him at the waist and peeking over his shoulder to see what had caught his attention so completely.

"Isn't that the twins' ball?" Erestor asked in a whisper, as if the boys would jump out of the bushes at any second. You don't think –"

"No… No! They probably just forgot it here last time they came out to play."

They both looked around themselves, searching for any sign that the boys had been there recently and might have seen them.

"We should bring this back to their room. I'm sure they would be very disappointed if they lost it," Erestor suggested picking up the ball.

Upon reaching the twins' bedroom they stood quietly outside the door for a moment, calming themselves and making sure they appeared presentable. With one last kiss, Glorfindel opened the door. They stepped in and quickly froze at the look they received. The boys quickly ran to Erestor from where they had been seated on the divan in front of the fireplace with their father.

"Are you alright Erestor?"

"Are you hurt?"

"You're so mean," they turned on Glorfindel.

"Why would you do that to him?"

Glorfindel and Erestor cringed, it would seem they had been caught after all.

"See _ada_?" they turned to look at their father momentarily, "He cringed."

"He _is_ hurt!"

"No, no, no…" Erestor set the ball down on the small bench next to him, but his plea went unheard.

"_Ada_, I thought you were going to punish him!"

"Where are you hurt Erestor?" Elladan asked, walking in circles around him.

Elrohir ran back to his father, "Did he really hurt him _ada_? Would he really do that?"

Elladan went to his father as well, when he reached out to him, "Do you really think so _ada_?"

"No boys, he wouldn't," Elrond looked pointedly as Glorfindel, "And he's going to explain to you what he _was_ doing, because he knows how curious you boys get. Don't you _mellon nin_?"

"Aye, I do," Glorfindel sighed, knowing there was no getting out of this.

"Goodnight boys," Elrond leaned down and kissed his sons on the cheek softly, "_Posto Mae_." He stood and headed to his own room without a second glance behind him.

Glorfindel looked at Erestor for help, but only received a shrug. With a sigh he headed to the divan with him and signalled the boys to join them. When the twins were comfortable, he looked around the room one last time as though expecting something to happen to save him the trouble of doing this, but it didn't, and so he started, "Well boys, you see… When two people really love each other…"

_**Translations:**_

**Ada – dad/daddy**

**Nana – mom/mommy**

**Meleth nin – my love**

**Meletron – lover (male)**

**Mellon nin – my friend**

**Posto Mae – Rest well**


End file.
